Yesterday
by iriai
Summary: strange freaky story i wrote one day. F+F the third (and last) chapter is up!
1. the first day

No, I don't own Fuu or Ferio or Rayearth…*cries* This is a little pathetic story I wrote one day when I was bored…  
  
"Yesterday"  
  
I can barely remember yesterday. Screams and swirling cold…that's all there is. Nothing else…no…there was a face, an image…who was it? I can't remember, I can't remember anything. It's slipping away…further away from me…  
  
Chapter One  
  
Fuu woke early on Saturday at six-thirty. She was just about to get ready for school when she remembered that it was the first day of winter break. With a heavy sigh, she fell back into her blankets, but couldn't sleep.  
  
Fumbling for her glasses, Fuu sat up and gazed around the room. The room seemed strangely out of focus, even though she had finally put on her glasses. Suddenly, a shout from downstairs made her jump.  
  
"Get up Fuu! You'll be late for school!"  
  
Great, Fuu thought. I thought it was Saturday…I guess I had a dream last night that it was Friday.  
  
Pulling back her sheets, Fuu glanced again at her clock. Yes, it did say that it was Friday. Groaning, she pulled on jeans, a green turtleneck shirt, and brushed her teeth.  
  
Rubbing her eyes, Fuu squinted. For some reason, her vision was still blurry, as if she had spent too much time in a chlorine-filled pool. After stumbling down the stairs, Fuu was met by her angry mother.  
  
"You better hurry up and eat, Fuu. You're already twenty minutes behind schedule."  
  
"I'm not hungry," Fuu groaned drowsily, pulling on a thick jacket and gloves, and slinging her backpack over her shoulder. She then hugged her mother goodbye and pulled open the door, shielding her face against the swirling snow.  
  
When Fuu got to school, she met up with her friends Umi and Hikaru in the warmth of the cafeteria. Putting her backpack and jacket on the table they were sitting at, Fuu greeted her friends.  
  
"Hi Umi, Hika - " she stopped suddenly.  
  
Umi was smiling secretly, and Hikaru was giggling as if also containing some sort of secret.  
  
"What is it?" Fuu asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Umi tossed her blue hair back carelessly.  
  
"No, c'mon, tell me," Fuu begged, wondering what her friends were hiding from her.  
  
Hikaru could control herself no longer. "Fuu, Ferio's back!" she burst out happily.  
  
Fuu blinked, then her eyes widened. "F-Ferio?"  
  
Right on cue, an emerald-haired boy strode into the cafeteria, his startling golden eyes sweeping the tables. When his eyes came to rest on Fuu, he broke into a wide grin and wove quickly through the other students to her.  
  
"Ferio!" Fuu cried in surprise and happiness, jumping up to greet him. "I missed you so much when you were in America!"  
  
"Not as much as I missed you," Ferio smiled warmly and embraced Fuu. "It's been a long year," he said. They hugged in silence for a moment and then broke apart.  
  
"So how was it, being an exchange student?" Fuu asked. Her mouth seemed to be fixed in a permanent grin. She could not stop smiling.  
  
"It was fun, but it would have been a lot better if you had been there," Ferio winked at Fuu.  
  
Fuu turned to Umi and Hikaru, who were both looking on at the reunion happily. "How did you know Ferio would be back?"  
  
"He called us," Hikaru bubbled, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
  
"Yeah, and he told us not to tell you," Umi added. "He wanted it to be…"  
  
"A surprise!" Hikaru interrupted.  
  
"Hikaru!" Umi yelled. "I was going to say that!"  
  
While Umi shouted at Hikaru, Fuu and Ferio were in their own world.  
  
"I'm so happy you're back," Fuu said, looking up into Ferio's eyes.  
  
"I'm glad to be back," Ferio said. "I missed you a lot. Did you get my letters?"  
  
Fuu nodded. "I saved them, and I read them every day."  
  
Ferio smiled appreciatively. "I'm going to spend all winter break with you, to make up for lost time."  
  
"That would be really great," Fuu said.  
  
In their classes together, Fuu and Ferio passed notes secretly, and at lunch they sat talking and laughing together.  
  
When the bell rang and school was over, Fuu and Ferio, who walked home, said their good-byes to Umi and Hikaru, who took the bus.  
  
"So are you free tomorrow?" Ferio asked. "It's the first day of winter break."  
  
"Yeah, I am," Fuu said. "It was so strange; today I woke up and thought that yesterday was today and it was already tomorrow."  
  
Ferio frowned. "That was really confusing." – Fuu giggled – "I guess you thought that 'cuz you wished it was Saturday."  
  
"That's what I thought too."  
  
For a moment, they walked in silence, their boots crunching into the ice- covered sidewalk.  
  
"Do you want to go to the lake?" Ferio asked suddenly, looking down at Fuu.  
  
"Sure," Fuu said. "I don't think my parents will miss me. They're going to a Nutcracker play that Kuu's in."  
  
"Really? I didn't know Kuu acted."  
  
"Yeah – it's her first play," Fuu explained.  
  
So the pair of them walked to the park, strolling through the almost deserted path; it seemed that everyone had retreated to the warmth and comfort of their homes. Trees towered around them, their branches mostly blocking the wind and light snow. Their breath rose in curls of cloudy white smoke, and Fuu's cheeks grew red from the cold. She drew her jacket closer around her and stuffed her hands into her pockets.  
  
Fuu and Ferio walked off the path into a small, barely seen trail and finally came to the frozen, snow-covered lake, which they had found once a few years ago and hadn't told anyone about.  
  
They went down to the bank, where Ferio dug in his jacket poket for something. Fuu peered at his pocket with curiosity.  
  
"I wanted to give you something," Ferio said, pulling out his hand and holding out a small box. "I got it in the U.S."  
  
"You didn't have to…" Fuu said, taking the box in her gloved hands.  
  
~I know it's a weird place to end chp 1, but it fits in with the story. The next chapters just get weirder and weirder. ^_^;; 


	2. the second day

CLAMP owns Rayearth, not me.  
  
Something shimmered silver…like stars and the gleaming moon…and then clouds of gray and darkness drifted over it, and then I couldn't see it anymore….I don't know what's happening.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It was six-thirty on Saturday when Fuu woke. Forgetting that it was winter break, Fuu automatically got up and was about to get dressed when she finally remembered.  
  
Fuu put on her glasses but fell back into her pillows.  
  
"Get up Fuu! You'll be late for school!" Fuu jumped at the sound of her mother's voice rising from the kitchen downstairs.  
  
Great, Fuu thought. I thought it was Saturday…I guess I had a dream last night that it was Friday.  
  
But the dream had felt so real, even though she couldn't remember it at all now.  
  
Pulling back her sheets, Fuu glanced again at her clock. Yes, it did say that it was Friday. Fuu got dressed and jumped down the stairs two at a time.  
  
"You better hurry up and eat, Fuu. You're already twenty minutes behind schedule," Mrs. Hououji said.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Fuu said, pulling on a thick jacket and gloves, and slinging her backpack over her shoulder.  
  
Fuu greeted her friends in the cafeteria when she finally made it to school.  
  
"Hi Umi, Hika - " Fuu stopped.  
  
Both Umi and Hikaru were smiling secretly.  
  
"What is it?" Fuu asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Umi tossed her hair.  
  
"No, c'mon, tell me," Fuu begged.  
  
"Fuu, Ferio's back!" Hikaru burst out happily.  
  
Fuu's eyes widened. "F-Ferio?"  
  
Just then, Ferio appeared in the cafeteria, and when he saw Fuu, he ran over to them.  
  
"Ferio!" Fuu cried.  
  
Through her classes that day, Fuu found it hard to concentrate on what her teachers were saying. And it wasn't just the notes she and Ferio were passing; it wasn't the fact that everything around her seemed to be blurred along the edges; it was that the whole day was starting to feel like a twenty-four hour déjà vu.  
  
It wasn't like she had experienced the day before…it wasn't as if she knew what would happen next; it seemed that everything that was said and done so far was familiar.  
  
As Fuu and Ferio walked home, Fuu was silent most of the way.  
  
"Is something wrong, Fuu?" Ferio asked, frowning concernedly.  
  
"No," Fuu replied too quickly. She cringed.  
  
"C'mon, Fuu, tell me," Ferio said. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Fuu said.  
  
Ferio scuffed the ice encrusted on the sidewalk with his boot. He knew something was wrong, but also knew that Fuu could sometimes be very private with what she was thinking.  
  
"So are you free tomorrow?" Ferio asked, hoping to take her mind off whatever was bothering her. "It's the first day of winter break."  
  
"Yeah, I am," Fuu said with a smile. "It was so strange; today I woke up and thought that yesterday was today and it was already tomorrow."  
  
"That was really confusing," Ferio frowned and Fuu giggled. "I guess you thought that 'cuz you wished it was Saturday."  
  
"That's what I thought too."  
  
"Do you want to go to the lake?" Ferio asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Sure," Fuu said. "I don't think my parents will miss me. They're going to a Nutcracker play."  
  
They walked down to the park, and took a small trail off the main path to a frozen lake. Once they were there, Ferio began digging in his pocket.  
  
"I wanted to give you something," Ferio said, pulling out his hand and holding out a small box, a slight blush crawling across his face. "I got it in the U.S."  
  
"You didn't have to…" Fuu said, taking the box in her gloved hands. A hint of crimson also rising in her cheeks.  
  
Cracking the lid open, Fuu gasped. "It's so pretty!" she said in awe, holding up a shimmering silver necklace, twinkling with small stars and moons. It barely weighed anything; it seemed to float in the slight breeze.  
  
"It's so pretty!" Fuu repeated.  
  
"I couldn't find one as beautiful as you, though," Ferio said with a wink (AN: awwwww…kawaii).  
  
A full, crimson blush had risen into Fuu's face, which was frozen in an astonished smile. "Thank you so much, Ferio. It must have cost so much…"  
  
Ferio smiled. He opened his mouth to say something when a blast broke through the silence, sending crows flapping from the trees: it had been a car backfiring. The air was filled with feathers and the shrieks of birds.  
  
"Ahhh!" Fuu screamed as a black crow flew in front of her, its talons knocking the necklace from her hands, sending it spinning out across the frozen lake. 


	3. the third day

~Ok, this is the last chapter! The ending is pretty weird…hopefully it's just a *little* sad. Anyway, pleeeeaaaase review if you haven't already. Thank you very much to SorcererHuntress aka Cafe-chan and Sunnie Anderson for reviewing!  
  
Oh yeah…I don't own Rayearth. ^_^;;  
  
Stars and light, golden light and tears…emeralds flowing…so beautiful and so cold.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Fuu sat up, gasping, in bed. It's Friday, she thought, sweat beading on her forehead. Friday again…how many times has it been Friday in a row?  
  
Fuu snatched up her glasses and put them on, throwing clothes on and dialing Umi's number.  
  
"Hello?" came the sleepy voice of Umi.  
  
"Hi, it's Fuu," Fuu said urgently.  
  
"Oh, hi," Umi said, yawning. "Why'd you have to call so early?"  
  
"I have to ask you something," Fuu said. "Is Ferio coming back today?"  
  
There was a small pause. When Umi's voice came back she seemed wide awake. "How'd you know? It was supposed to be a surprise! Did Hikaru tell you? That little brat! I wanted to see your face! I'm going to pound Hikaru so bad that…"  
  
"It wasn't Hikaru, Umi!" Fuu cried in alarm before Umi could run over to Hikaru's house and beat her up.  
  
"Oh," Umi said.  
  
"It was the dream…" Fuu whispered quietly.  
  
"What?" Umi asked.  
  
"Nothing," Fuu said. "I have to go now, Umi…"  
  
"Okay, see you at school Fuu."  
  
Fuu hung up and ran a hand through her hair. All of a sudden she could remember now…everything that had happened yesterday…no, today. Friday. She could remember how she couldn't remember…  
  
Fuu slid to the ground. It was so confusing…the last thing she could remember about yesterday was the necklace, and the crow and…and Ferio….Then what had happened?  
  
"Get up Fuu! You'll be late for school!"  
  
Jumping, Fuu gasped. She had forgotten that she still had to leave for school.  
  
The school day passed like a blurry moment. One second she had met Ferio for the first time again…the next she was in geometry…then history…lunch…science…suddenly she was walking down the sidewalk with Ferio.  
  
"Ferio…" Fuu began hesitantly, not knowing how to tell him…not knowing if she even wanted to tell him. Ferio had just come back from the United States, and she didn't want to ruin his first day back…she didn't want to make him worry…  
  
"What is it?" Ferio asked, concerned, as Fuu paused, looking worried. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I…" Fuu looked up into Ferio's golden eyes as he looked into her soft green ones. She felt so happy to be with him. She couldn't tell him. "Nothing. It's nothing. I'm sorry."  
  
Ferio kept frowing in worry. He continued to look at Fuu even when she turned away. But he knew she wouldn't talk any further about it. He reached out a hand a put it around Fuu's shoulders.  
  
"Hey, do you want to go down to the lake?" he asked. The lake had always been a place where they could spend some time in peace together.  
  
Fuu paused. The crows… "I…" she began, but then the word slipped from her lips. "Sure."  
  
Ferio smiled, hugging Fuu close as they walked.  
  
"I wanted to give you something."  
  
Fuu smiled as Ferio pressed a small black box into her gloved hand.  
  
"I got it in the U.S."  
  
"You didn't have to…" Why did she feel like crying? It was as if she knew something deep in her heart that her conscious mind didn't understand.  
  
Fuu carefully, delicately opened the box. It was so blurry…everything was so faded…  
  
"It's so pretty. It's so beautiful."  
  
"I couldn't find one as pretty as you, though."  
  
Stars shone brightly and moons glimmered silver amidst Fuu's glowing emerald eyes.  
  
"Thank you so much. It's so beautiful."  
  
Ferio smiled. He had known that Fuu would love it.  
  
Fuu looked up. It seemed like a dream…everything was faded and glowing.  
  
"I love you," Fuu whispered.  
  
"I love you," Ferio repeated.  
  
The blaring blast reverbrated around and through them, shattering the snow and tearing the ice and ripping the air and breaking Fuu's heart.  
  
Crows flapped and swirled and shrieked.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Fuu screamed, as she felt the crow's claws tear her wrist and knock away the necklace.  
  
Fuu felt Ferio's strong arms around her as she cried, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" over and over…just like yesterday…  
  
Suddenly Fuu saw something glimmering on the frozen ice of the pond.  
  
"The necklace!" she cried, laughing in happiness. She broke away from Ferio and dashed out onto the ice among a few lagging crows. "There it is!"  
  
"Let me get it," Ferio said, sliding after her.  
  
"No, I got it," Fuu said, bending down and holding it up so that it caught the light and sparkled.  
  
"FUU!" Ferio shouted suddenly. His eyes went wide and his face became pale as snow. "FUU! THE ICE!"  
  
Fuu's heart fluttered like a crow's wing and she looked down.  
  
Cracks were splintering the ice.  
  
Water seeped up from them.  
  
Fuu looked up to Ferio's face frozen in horror as he ran to her.  
  
"FUU!"  
  
Gasping, Fuu took a step towards Ferio, reaching out a hand.  
  
She barely felt her fingertips brush his when she felt her leg fall through the ice. She fell, icy shock stiffening her muscles…her shoulder hit the ice, shattering it…frozen ice water rushed over her, making her head spin…it consumed her.  
  
"NO!"  
  
A hand…a face with eyes like golden light…streaming tears…Ferio…She wanted to reach up, to give him back the necklace…but she couldn't move at all…and everything was blurry…everything was fading…  
  
Shimmering silver…like stars and the gleaming moon…clouds of gray and darkness drifting over…  
  
I love you Ferio…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Very strange ending, huh? I don't really get it either. ^_^;; Was it sad? A little? Maybe? Please tell me!! 


End file.
